


NSFW Alphabet ~ Sienna

by flickawhip



Series: Sienna | Allysin Kay Imagines [11]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Title says it all.See this with a GIF here: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Sienna

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Sienna is a little bit softer after sex, she’s often a little rough with you during but she will always make sure you feel okay, she’s very vocally appreciative and tender with you. She might call you an idiot, but you are HER idiot, nobody can make you sad.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Sienna is obnoxiously proud of her muscles... She loves your hands, especially since you touch her so gently, lovingly. You ground her when everything else sucks.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Sienna is a demanding woman when it comes to you and your releases, she won’t stop until she feels like she’s had enough cum.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Sienna’s a gentle soul but she’s rough. She’s been known to cry sometimes during sex.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Sienna is very experienced. She knows exactly what she’s doing.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Sienna is very serious. Always.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Sienna is very tidily groomed and she will make sure you are too.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Sienna isn’t exactly a romantic, but she is intense, she will always focus on you.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Sienna won’t masturbate without you in the room, the few times she does it’s usually to punish you since she knows you hate being left out. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Strap-Ons  
Daddy Kink  
Bloodplay  
Handcuffs  
Bondage (Light)

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Sienna will make out with you anywhere, sometimes she will finger you in the locker room but anything else she wants to be at home, in bed, to do. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Sienna just loves making you scream for her. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Sienna isn’t a fan of scat or golden showers, nothing non-consensual either. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Sienna is good at oral and she loves to go down on you, she also loves letting you go down on her. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Sienna is usually rough and fast, but she can go slow when she wants to. She usually reserves gentle play for when she has you on your period. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Sienna doesn’t love quickies, although if she’s desperate enough she will sometimes pounce on you for a little release.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Sienna refuses to take risks with you, you are too special to her.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Sienna has amazing Stamina. She can go for several rounds and usually she lasts a long time, she’s also starting to teach you how to last longer. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Sienna owns a few strap-ons, and she likes to use them on you, she’s not much of a fan of using them on herself however. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Sienna is a huge tease. She’s very fair though, when she’s got you worked up she’ll happily get you off. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Sienna loves to moan and make you moan. She’s also pretty smug when she manages to make you scream for her.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Sienna is a little bit of a wildcat in bed. She sometimes scratches.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Sienna tends to live in boxers and sports bras.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Sienna has a very high sex drive, which you love.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Sienna will only sleep when she’s sure you are okay.


End file.
